When people intend to travel to a destination, whether it be for short or long periods of time, it is common for them to bring articles or objects which they will need during the course of the day or which they will have acquired during the course of their travel. When people are commuting by vehicle to an appointment, meeting or place of employment, they generally have a tendency to place articles, such as documents, files or other personal objects, which they will need onto a seat next to which they are seated.
A problem which often arises during travel in a vehicle, due to the nature of the mode of transportation, is that objects which have been placed by an individual onto a seat, next to the seat in which the individual is seated, are subject to sudden or abrupt starts and stops as well as the force of turns made by the vehicle. As a result, since the objects situated on the seat next to the individual are not restricted in their movements, they move off of the seat and are dispersed onto the floor area of the vehicle. The dispersed objects or articles must then be collected by the individual and reorganized. This is time consuming, and often the items are so dispersed that they are not entirely recovered, or if they are all recovered they may be damaged. The individual is therefore left without items which are necessary for the course of the events in which the individual is to engage.
Although this problem is encountered by most people on a daily basis, no satisfactory solution has been developed to address this problem. For example, Bacon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,887 discloses a carrier device for elongated articles wherein a flexible cover extends over a seat portion of a vehicle seat and is secured to the vehicle seat, and an envelope-like compartment is attached to the cover and positioned at a position below a level of the covered seat portion.
Other documents evidence a lack of appreciation for this need and, instead, are directed to safety devices which are applied to vehicle seats. For example, Kacar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105 discloses a device for supporting and protecting a pet or cargo in a back seat of a vehicle. Beaudet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,814 discloses an apparatus for constraining an animal behind a driver's seat of a vehicle wherein a net is stretched across the interior of a vehicle at a position behind the driver's seat. Abruzzino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,781 discloses a safety device for an automobile wherein a safety net is positioned and secured at a position behind a driver's seat in an automobile.